User blog:ArturTG60/My plans on making my own World Cup
You all know what jmc TV is about: football (soccer) with professional feel to it. This is why it's "virtual world for real" after all. Well I was always fan of making the virtual tournaments (hence why I'm here). It doesn't matter which sport it is, the most important thing for me is to have fun! I already made some of my custom tourneys including FIFA World Cup (on PES 2012), Champions League (also on PES 2012) or Football Cup Challenge (the tournament where clubs from all over the world would face eachother in knockout rounds, played on FIFA 07). I think it's time to reactivate making virtual football cups (I'm still doing them on other disciplines tho). After reading the history of jmc World Cup, I think that I want to make my first football tournament in long time on FIFA International Soccer (Sega Megadrive/Genesis version, played on emulator), to celebrate over 20 years of this game. I already made the rules, which are similar to old rules of jmc World Cup: - 24 finalists. - 23 teams qualified by preliminary competition. - Host automatically qualified. - Six groups of four teams (top two in each group qualified for the knock-out stage in the second round, together with the four best third-placed teams, the final matches in each group were played simultaneously). - Second round (knock-out stage, winners proceeding to quarter-finals - in a case of a draw after extra time penalty shoot-outs were used to decide). - Quarter-finals (knock-out stage). - Semi-finals. - Third-place play-off. - Final But wait? Who's the host then. Well after thinking a little bit I decided to select United States. Why? Mostly because the FIFA World Cup 1994 happened then. And since the game has many teams, which participated there, I think it's good choice. So the first phase will be qualification round. Each confederation has each own rules, based on FIFA's World Cup 1994 qualification process. The Groups are as follows: UEFA (12 teams qualify, Best two from each group advances seeds based around the very first FIFA World Ranking in 1993) Group 1 Germany Denmark Belgium Turkey Luxembourg Group 2 Italy Norway Poland Greece Israel Group 3 England Switzerland France Hungary N.Ireland Group 4 Rep. of Ireland Romania Scotland Portugal Ukraine Group 5 Holland Spain Czech Rep. Austria Group 6 Sweden Russia Bulgaria Wales CONMEBOL (3 teams advance to finals, the fourth advances to play-off against AFC team) Brazil Argentina Uruguay Colombia Chile CONCACAF (Play-off beetwen Mexico and Canada, winner advances to finals, while loser will play against winner of OFC play-off) Canada : Mexico Mexico : Canada CAF (3 teams advance to the final tournament) Nigeria Cameroon Ivory Coast Algeria Morocco AFC (2 teams advance to World Cup finals, the third advances to play-off against CONMEBOL team) Qatar China Japan Iraq Hong Kong OFC (Play-off beetwen Australia and New Zealand, winner advances to play-off against loser of CONCACAF play-off) New Zealand : Australia Australia : New Zealand Intercontinental play-offs 4th team from CONMEBOL : 3rd team from AFC Loser of CONCACAF play-off : Winner of OFC play-off The winners of qualifications will be joining USA to play in final tournament. Since I can't record matches (at least now) I will put updates on this blog. And one final thing: Settings that will be used in qualification phase: Match System: CPU vs CPU Half time: 6 minutes Fouls: Full Game Type: Simulation Off-sides: On Weather: Randomised before each match Field type: Grass Clock: Continuons And that's it for my first blog post. See you soon! Category:Blog posts